Choices
by flameretardant
Summary: Matt is a marauding Viking. When he attacks Tai's tribe & tries to rape Tai's wife Sora , he's stopped by Tai. But he ends up raping Tai instead. Then he kidnaps Tai & Sora & takes them back to his kingdom. Now the husband & wife have a very strange relationship where Tai is Matt's slave & Sora is his care-taker! Too cliche for me? Not yet! :


Hi guys! Here's another fic featuring Vikings & Egyptians! Hahaha! But this one has a more interesting premise IMHO.

My partner 'nipple ring' wrote as "Matt" (her character's name was originally Freyer but I changed it in word-document to Matt to be able to post on ).

Me 'flame_retardant' wrote as "Tai" (originally Amaisis). EEP! I wrote as uke! What a change! We'll see how it goes 'cus it's our first night writing!

Tai (uke) - 31yrs old. Sora (uke's wife) - 15 yrs old.

Matt (seme) – 23 yrs od

Post by: **flame_retardant** on **May 28, 2012, 04:17:54 PM**

Tai stared at his naked, sleeping wife. Sora was so beautiful - a real prize with her strawberry blonde hair and pale skin. She was the youngest daughter of a small Romanian kingdom Mireu attacked 9 months prior - at the time, he needed a bride and she fit the bill well enough. She was his third wife. The first one died in child-birth, the second he beheaded after finding her locked in an embrace with one of his guards.

This one was smart enough not to cross him too much; he had come to this conclusion 9 months after their marriage. She was mature as well, if a little timid. But that was to be expected. After all, at 15yrs old, she was less than half his age. But Tai liked her youth; she was barely beginning to blossom. She was fertile, ripe. The perfect wife for providing him with a son to carry on his name.

The sunlight became a little brighter & Sora moaned, shifting in her sleep to press up against him. Her breasts were plump and soft against his lean muscles. Tai was just about to lower his mouth to kiss her awake when her large pale green eyes blinked open slowly.

"Good morning my king," she said, a smile stretching across her plump red lips. "I trust you feel well-rested?"

"Too well rested, sweetheart," he replied, returning her smile with a lecherous grin of his own. "We have other important things we need to be doing during the night. After all, you bled last week & I missed our evenings together," he further demonstrated his point by bringing a hand up in between her thighs.

Her soft feminine moan turned into an undignified squawk when the door opened and one of his guards came barging in.

"You better have a good explanation for this intrusion," Tai said calmly, getting out of bed - totally unconcerned that he was naked.

"We are under attack your highness!" The guard answered back, "Vikings! They breached the walls 5 minutes ago and now they're in the city. They're looting the grain-stores, the cattle-stores. A thousand men strong, atleast. Chaos everywhere! They'll be here at your door in minutes, my King! You must prepare"

Tai was shocked into stupor for a second. "Vikings? Which clan is strong enough to attack us? They journey from so far up North!" He quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of leather pants and a cotton tunic. "Have they made a mistake in attacking us? We're not some small defenseless little tribe. We're Mireu, the strongest tribe in Egypt," he declared with a growl as he grabbed his sword.

"I will show these vikings what happens to people when they try to invade our lands," he said, grim determination burning in his eyes. "Hide my wife, soldier. Make sure she is well-protected. I will lead our men into battle and destroy those barbarians." Then he was out the door.

The air outside was dusty - the soldier hadn't exaggerated. The invaders were everywhere, running every which way. _They managed to catch us off-guard,_ Tai realized as he ran into the foray & started hacking away at his enemy. That was shameful thing to have to admit but it was the only explanation for how far into Mireu the vikings had advanced in such a short time.

He took down a few men. Most of them were easily distinguishable from the small, dark Egyptians by their large stature, and their blond hair. Tai, at 5'9, was relatively small compared to these men.

The chaos was distracting & Tai knew the best way to disorient these men was to take out their leader. But where was he? Would he be stupid enough to wear a symbol that distinguished him and made him an easier target? He hoped so as he continued cutting down his enemy.

Post by: **nipple ring ( looking for a fancy whore house PM me)** on **May 28, 2012, 06:04:44 PM**

Matt - 23 yrs old.

The grand boy king fabled victory in every venture he took on. Born from the loins of gods and Hellara mother. The stories his men had told over and over again before each battle had become myth. The fire they shared before the morning blood was always the warmed as the stores were weaved of some long fought battle and even as their king sat among them to listen. He thought his life was more trying then the tales let on but it was whimsical all the while. Whatever could bring them a well deserved rest before war he welcomed it with open arms.

They chanted his name and through their arms high rejoicing in his presence. He'd laugh and shy away from their praise. These men, most older than he followed him ever faithful in battle because they believed so whole hearty in his father and these tales of old. They were good men who's respect he had earned ad he smiled too proud of them hide. He would die for any of them at the drop of a shield and he knew they'd do the same.

"Drink and be merry brothers! For tomorrow we will rain down hell!"

~

The morning came all too early but the men were up, moving and arming themselves. At the head was the young prince, blond hair captured still by waking day and dry dessert breeze. Upon his shoulders rode the white fur of his prince-ship and beneath it the minimal armor he preferred. Large shield donned in one hand, heavy claymore in the other. Dark, blood born battle paint darkened his blue eyes and stripped his open chest. There was no fear in his form as his men readied, steeled gaze fallen upon the sleepy tribe below, the armed guards strolling the borders and early waking farm hands. "My prince." Deep boom called him from his trance and he turned to the saluting man. "The men await your hand." Matt nodded raising his shield and calling the archers to attention, their bows rose ready in wait some equipped flaming arrows. The arm held as bow strings were gripped tight and it fell, the quick thunder of 1000 arrows streaked across the dark morning sky.

Fierce roar thundered over the peoples cry as they invaded, swarming the timid gates and bringing them down in one large heave of the battering rams. The fire erupted into full swing as the horses marched through the gates, riders carrying fresh torches and touching everything they passed in one glorious wave. Man after man flooded the city streets slaughtering in their wake and looting in the next breath. Matt was among them caked in the blood of men he had slain. One guard lay under his feet the other at the tip of his sword; were they not the best? Steel ripped from the man's chest, grimace folding the blood stained face.

Was this the fearsome Mireu that even the Romans shy'd away from? If so they too deserved to be concurred by his people. Plowing through the men like cheap whores he scaled the chieftains walls, his brothers not far behind in the city streets. Maids screamed and guard lunged forward only to revived a jaw full of his shield or slow death from his sword. These men and their king deserved to be stripped of this lavished wealth, they were far to intoxicated on their on stench to protect themselves.

The halls were quiet, maids either dead or fleeing and still Matt had not find what he sought.

~

"Captain!" The Queen screamed, arms thrown up to shield herself from the blade. Green eye trembled open, wet sensation called her attention in full. Dark form had come to her rescue, the sharp point of a blade that pieced the man's chest at the tip of her nose. Large eyes bulged out in terror as tears ran down her bloodied cheeks. The man still moved twisting his fist and blade into the attacker.

"Your majesty .. p-please run." The dark man lurched forward burring the blade deeper and forcing a thick cough from his lips as he pushed the man towards the open window. "Run!" He roared forcing them both through the window and a quicker painless death.

Sora swallowed, disbelieving everything she witnessed. Thin fingers trembled and knees knocked as she backed away from the window and struggled to move, to run to safety. There was a secret passage not far but fear glued her to the floor and sloshed her trembling steps.

BANG!

The crashing of broken doors snapped her from this fear plagued daze and she moved, scrambled for the the hidden path. A hand twirled in long blond hair and she screamed loosing her step and clawing at the hand. She screamed again the grip tightening at her scalp and tearing her down to the cold floor. Another large hand closed around her throat and her attacker climbed atop her in less than a hurry. "Your Majesty." Fist tighten on her neck forced her lungs to jerk and cough, pale eyes snapping open and sneering at the brute.

Now what a jem she was~. A bride he had been promised and lost not nine months ago, here warm and beneath him. She was to be an offering to his father for safety and partnership, but more importantly promised to Matt as another whore to add to his growing collection. "My how you've changed." He purred spitting in the woman's face. "It must not be easy to become an Egyptian queen from Roman whore." Cackle road over his lips hand working to undue her rob. The girl coming alive under his again and his laugh only grew louder. "Don't be so shy love, 'm sure yer husband has loosened you up just enough for me to split you open."

Post by: **flame_retardant** on **May 28, 2012, 07:42:17 PM**

Tai did not become the king of the most powerful tribe in Egypt by fluke. He was born the eldest in his family, and succession was his by birthright. But he had 9 legitimate younger brothers to contend with, all of whom plotted against him at one time or another for the crown. Even his father eventually came to see him as a threat - not totally unreasonable given how prone heirs were to killing off their fathers if they lived too long. And those were just his enemies within his own family.

There were ofcourse the attacks Mireu endured from neighboring tribes and foreign invaders. Far more numerous in his early days as ruler, they lessened over the years the longer he stayed in power. And not because of petty peace negotiations. Tai had intimidated his enemies into submission by constantly raiding their villages and weakening their defenses. He was feared & hated by all other tribes. It was widely known his army was the strongest in Egypt, his soldiers the best fed & hardest-trained. After he implemented the idea of a great wall around his city, the neighboring tribes did not attack Mireu anymore.

So over the 7 years he ruled, he built up the small, self-reliant tribe his father left him into something fearsome and powerful enough to attack Roman settlements and come away victorious. His people loved him for his success - they learned to trust his instinct and put their safety wholeheartedly into his hands. And Tai knew in his heart of hearts that he had _earned _that trust. He had grown confident in his army's strength, in his own cunning.

He cursed that confidence now. It was what led them to this current predicament. Why had he not ordered for more men to be stationed on top of the wall at all hours? When his advisors warned him the gate was weakened on the Northwest corner last year, why did he ignore their advice to reinforce the structure & instead use the taxes to dig more irrigation ditches? His people were hardy. They could have made do with less food.

_I have failed my people,_ he decided, mouth set in a grim line as he saw women running haphazardly between the burning buildings, trying to get away from the marauders. How would he rebuild all this? Tai did not even consider for a second that he would die. That was cowardice - he would fight to live, fight to destroy these barbarians.

For now, the best way to do that was to find the leader. But how...? He slashed through one man's neck, and then caught sight of a lone figure scaling the walls of his three-storied home. He was wearing a heavy white cloak, now liberally streaked with blood. None of the other invaders had such a cloak! That had to be the leader!

Tai smirked cruelly as he pulled a bow and arrows out of a dying man's hands. He didn't stop to check if it was a Mireutian or a Viking as he lifted the bow and fired five successive shots at the barbarian leader. But the wall was too far, the atmosphere too dusty making it difficult to aim properly; the wind had picked up, and blew his arrows off-course. Cursing liberally, he ran towards his home, lithe figure jumping over dead bodies and dodging to avoid the numerous fights in the streets.

Then a thought stopped him momentarily in his tracks.

Sora! His wife! She was still inside their shared home! Who knew the state of her guards? He ran harder, intent on getting to her before it was too late. Panic clawed at him - he did not like to admit to any such thing ofcourse but he desired her more than anything else he'd ever owned. Perhaps even loved her. She was a rare, spectacular beauty and he would be damned before he lost her to some marauding Northern invader!

His blood curdled as he reached his captain's crumpled form lay underneath the window, a blade puncturing his sternum and a viking laying not too far away. Three of the guards were laying dead at the entrance, their blood turning the stoop into a slippery mess. He pushed one body out of his way from the doorway and then he was inside. The noise of the battle outside drifted away and he heard her piercing scream echoing through the hallways and riveting down the staircase towards him.

_Ramses! Please don't let it be too late! _Two, three steps at a time, he ran up the stairs. He barely registered the dead maids as he ran towards the far East wing, following the sound of the screams.

The sight that greeted him as he burst through the door was enough to blind him with rage. His beautiful wife, struggling underneath that vile Northern scum! The man was speaking to her in Romanian, a language he barely understood. Tai had never been the brightest man in the world but he knew enough to interpret what the bastard was saying.

NO! All rational thought evaporated flowed through him as he threw himself on the beast. His weight and momentum were just barely enough to throw the man off his wife. Snarling, he rolled himself away, using his agility to get to his feet and put himself in between Sora and the Viking.

"Run Sora!" He ground out, keeping his dark brown eyes fixed on icy blue ones. "Get out of the house now!" He snapped at her when she was slow to get back onto her feet.

Sora did not need any other encouragement - she pulled her up and started running towards the secret entrance, panting in exhaustion with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.


End file.
